


Liberation

by PolarPhantom



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Fluff, One Shot, Reylo - Freeform, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-09 01:17:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15256224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PolarPhantom/pseuds/PolarPhantom
Summary: This is a secret sequel to my smutty one shot that I can't remember the name of because the name was bad. Bound Connection or something?Don't tell anyone about this shhh.





	Liberation

The Supreme Leader sat in his Throne Room. It was chrome all the way down - he specifically ordered that, with a window staring into space. A sun was visible, shining light through.

Kylo Ren sat, face in his hands. He had let go of her again. He could never keep her. And he knew that either she would die at his Order's hands, or he at her Rebellion's.

But he would never forget their encounter in the interrogation room. They would always have that moment.

"Ben."

He felt a hand on his hair and his head pressed into a chest. A lovely delusion.

"I told you, didn't I? You'd never be alone again."

He started to cry, pressing his face on that chest that couldn't be there.

"I left you before. I thought you'd come around. But that's a mistake. We... We might never agree. But we should try and compromise. To find a middle way. To find Balance."

...No. It... can't...

"Ben? Will you say something?"

"Rey..." He sobbed harder. He thought he'd never feel greater peace than in the interrogation room. He could not be happier to be wrong. "I... I-"

"I know."

He looked up. She was crying too. He kissed her.

He let himself accept that this was happening. 

He let himself know he could finally be happy.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a secret sequel to my smutty one shot that I can't remember the name of because the name was bad. Bound Connection or something?
> 
> Don't tell anyone about this shhh.


End file.
